blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XSilverwindx
Welcome Hey there! This is my talk page, feel free to talk to me about anything~ I'm always willing to listen. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hello Silverpaw ^_^ Dawnmist (talk) 20:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost is awesome Cinnamonswirll (talk) 18:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Cinny Hi Silverwind, do you like the page I made for you?GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 19:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) NO TOM IS AWESOMER THAN HAWKFROST!!!!!!!! HE MAY BE DOUBLE-DEAD, BUT HE LIIIVVVEESSS!!!!!! Swift fire999 (talk) 06:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Kill me in my sleep?!?!!! Well.... OK. FULL METAL ALCHEMIST IS AWESEOME! Any other manga/anime you'd recommend? Really any manga.anime you enjoy Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :P Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) As to what anime I like, I have only read Deathnote, Full-metal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh and some of Naruto...... so I don't really know. Just not really girly stuff......ergh. Echoleaf44 (talk) 06:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) OMSC CODE GEASS IS AWESOME! Lelouch is just........ OMSC *Fangirls........ a lot.....* (Sorry, had to do it to someone!) Thanks for recommending it! Echoleaf44 (talk) 12:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) So... how's that Duke of Eidenburgh thing going? Copper claw (talk) 12:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Um Silver, how many episodes are there in the first season of Code Geass? And are they on youtube? ("cause I've been borrowing them from my local library but.....) Echoleaf44 (talk) 06:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) AWESOME AVATAR! (Dang, you got there before me.......) Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I cried when Euphy died......so sad. . . Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you watch in dub or sub? Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep! :D Who is your favourite person other than Lelouch? That was me Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:36, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I've finished the first season....And started R2. Suzaku isn't thaaaat bad... But Nina, ergh. Yeah. He is pretty naive.....Echoleaf44 (talk) 00:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I am here to invade you with fangirl-ness. Here have some Arthur: Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 00:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) XoXo + A picture from your self proclaimed sister Shimmy and Gaius, professional candy stealer Pretty much! LELOUCH FOR DA WIN! Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) He dies. argh why?!? Don't provoke the feels! NO! Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:41, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Sadly. I dread that part 'cause I know I will cry and my parents will just be like... ****? You ok? And I won't be able to answr them. Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Work? What kind of work do you do? Oh, and you've seen/read Deathnote right? Echoleaf44 (talk) 00:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Cause it happened when L died. I cried for ages. :( Echoleaf44 (talk) 02:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you notice Matt? (Mello's assistant) Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Personally, Matt was fabulous (cause of he's choice on clothing :P) Echoleaf44 (talk) 21:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Why is England the best country? The real question is, Why isn't England the best country! Why? What did you think it meant before XD ? But yes, Iggy is the best though I happen to prefer him especially with a certain American. Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 19:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Gaius, professional candy stealer~ I was born and raised in the US, yet oh, oh, oh how I wish I was British. I even memorized your national anthem and am a rabid Whovian. I drink tea practically every day! I guess I'm just Swiftpaw the British wannabe. XD ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 01:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of that, I think I'll have some tea now! XD ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I just finished Code Geass R2. WHY? ARGH Echoleaf44 (talk) 08:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep..... I cried. Nunally was...arghgarhaghr. . . sorry 'bout this Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well.. Isn't he technically immortal? Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, either way, it is an interesting theory. I hope he's alive though! What do you think? Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it kinda would defeat the point..... Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Um Silver? What were the anime recommendations again? 'Cause I forogt them... Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh and check this out :P http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/262/4/b/zero_lelouch_kirby_by_wingzg1128-d4acki5.png It's Lelouch, Kirby version! Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Silver! Gecholeaf, at your service :P (talk) 12:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) And have you seen 'D Gray Man' ? 'Cause my friend reccommended it but I want to know what you think Gecholeaf44 (talk) 02:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia is great. :P Italy is cute...... Hasta la pasta! Gecholeaf44 (talk) 10:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool! How was it? Venice is amazing (I've been there too :P). But the only difference is that I always have tan lines around my ankles...... Australia..... Gecholeaf44 (talk) 21:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Shall do :P Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) That avatar....Oh my....Is fabulous. That is all. Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Silvy, what kind of music do you like? (As in, what genre/bands) Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 21:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Green Day is awesome! Have you heard My Chemical Romance (MCR)? And I agree, Harry Potter has some decent playlists :P Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) That song gives me so many feels........ Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) That Code Geass and Warriors crossover... omg yes. Just yes. Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:36, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry ;_; I was going to watch Snk (I watched the first episode though twas awesome YAY XD) but Mosstail inspired me to rewatch Madoka Magica, and I'm beginning to regret that because I'm crying my eyes out on episode 12. DANGIT, THE FEELS! Please excuse me, I need to go cry like a baby now. Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 23:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Awww it's ok, I know girl-crap sucks I've been through it since I was 11 ;_; . I feel bipolar and stuff when it happens, I can feel your pain. On an unrelated note, when you said pms I at first thought Preciousmetalshipping for sme reason XD. NOOOOO BIG BROTHER GOLD IS THE BEST THING EVER!!!!!! Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 14:07, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears :) . Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 14:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Pffft, I'd like to see your Brother be a girl for a day, he'd be begging to be a boy trapped in an expedition again. GIRLS GO THROUGH THE REAL S*** Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 14:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) YEAH GIRLS ARE THE BEST! We can take pmsing LIKE A MAN, and then we go to eat chocolate. Your Mother sounds awesome ^^ my Mom told me that the cramps were natural and to just go do my homework XD Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 15:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm dying of laughter, and I don't know why. Apparently suicidal body-parts make me laugh 0_o . I'm not sure on how looking at those...images can make her feel better, but hey if it works. I'd love to see the boys suffer with this crap. Oh so they grow hairs? WELL BIG DEAL. ''I'd like to see you deal with this, you'd be begging for mercy before I can say "Boys have it easy." ''So you better feel lucky you male little s***s, you better feel lucky. Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 15:19, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Tell me about it, guys are so inconsiderate. They think about how easy it is to be a girl since we're supposed to be treated on dates and how we 'supposedly' get it easy at gym. Well lemme tell you, we're God damn warriors. For a boy to understand our pain, he must first be a ruthless b****, only then can he begin training to become a flowblown Female Warrior. We must be heartless jerks to make the sacrifices we've made. Also, I can get you more chocolate...if you sign a contract ／人 ◕‿‿◕ 人＼ . Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 15:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Silver, what do you think about a band name 'Poison Sircus' (as in circus)? Because my friends and I are making a band but we need a name... Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 06:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Do you have Tumblr? Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 22:59, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I've watched Free! up to episode 8 :3 . I love Nagisa...so freaking much. Why do I always end up liking the girly male characters? They either act girly (Like Grell) or look girly (Like so many characters, such as Marth, Bakura, Ciel, Sai, e.t.c.) Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 23:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/blogclan/images/b/b4/Output_MOSOkx.gif Yes, I made a Gif of your Zorua crying. Why did I making it crying? I almost feel like a sadist..., but anyways dear sister: FOR YOU Total Loser (talk) 18:46, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! And the Mudkip should have Zorua's eyes~ UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 23:40, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Creepy Mudkips are best Mudkips. Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 19:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I ust got on here 2 seconds ago, great timing. Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 20:17, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I finished my alegebra at school ;) SCORE! Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 20:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) At school I made a Jin Kisaragi version of the pokemon theme song. I won't type it out since it will probably fill up your whole page, but I happily will if you want. My friends looked at me like I was crazy. Heh heh. Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 20:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) JIN KISARAGI'S POKEMON ADEVENTURE: I want to be the very best Like no one ever was To become the Hero of Ikaruga is my real quest To kill my lovely brother is my cause I will travel across the land Leaving corpses behind Each pokemon will understand The world is what I despise POKEMON Gotta impale 'em all Killing spree I know it's my destiny! POKEMON Ohhh, I have no friends I will bring Ragna to his end POKEMON Gotta slice 'em all! A heart so cruel My obsessivness will pull me through! You threat me, and I'll kill you POKEMON! Gotta destroy 'em all Gotta kill 'em all POKEMON Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 20:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Jin_Kisaragi :) Glad to know I'm not OOC then! Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 21:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) BAMF? Sorry for ignorance but what does that stand for? I think I've heard it before...Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 21:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I just like characters who love and want to kill their brother at the same time Ok? XD Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 21:17, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Maybe chat with me and PM the meaning. Anyways, yes, red-heads are awesome. Just look at Grell and his... Grell-ness Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 21:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Jin is totally BAMF. He should be the new definition of BAMF. ALSO SILVER FTW Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 21:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Silver, have you ever read/seen Bloody Monday? ~Echo (talk) 08:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) It's pretty good :P, you should give it a try if you've got time ~Echo (talk) 21:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 00:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, I knew Jaeger meant Hunter before I started watching SnK so I sorta figured it out. I like Armin though. He reminds me of me. UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 17:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I've never took German before. The only language classes I have are spanish and Chinese :P. Levi is fabulous. I ship Levi x Detergent. ''Ok I also ship Levi x Hanji but detergent comes first. ''UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 17:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) FAN SERVICE, FAN SERVICE EVERYWHERE! My friends and me always make "Levi is short" jokes. We probably shouldn't make fun of a fictional character who could easily kill us, but it's too funny. Anywho, Petra's dad made me ship Levi x Petra. Also I hate Petra's dad. #Petra'sDadMadeMeCryLikeABabyOkYouCanActuallyHearTheSoundOfLevi'sHeartBreakingInThatEpisode. UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 17:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What really made me cry was episode 5 ;_; . I was all fine and dandy, and then '''THE SCREAMS. '''It was like someone ripped my heart out when he started screaming. Anyways on a happier note: http://birdgekis.tumblr.com/post/60623668945/dont-mess-with-mikasa You see, this is exactly why I ship Eren x Mikasa Armin x Mikasa and Eren x Armin. I just love all those losers too much. UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 17:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sister, I think that Armin picture will give me nightmares. ''Very detailed nightmares. '' But I loved the misheard lyrics. "A BITTER PECAN!" UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 18:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm watching this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IRkiRfbfys I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST TITAN AND GARGLE ON THEIR BLOOD, BUT NOT BEFORE I TEACH THEM HOW TO SPEAK SO THEY CAN BEG FOR MERCY BEFORE I KILL THEM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!! Oh Eren...UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 18:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ygotas is probably my favorite abridged series, but if this one keeps up the pace it might become my new favorite. UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 18:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you go on chat so I can PM you my friendcode? UnORTHOdoX-Iggy (talk) 18:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Graghgghhf! GOOMY! Did you see it? It's the best thing ever pseudo legendary pokemon apparently. Also totally random, but have you ever heard the song 15 years of pursuing a cute boy by Hatsune Miku? I just discovered it....The feels! I'll shutup now. Total Loser (talk) 23:10, October 9, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVY :D (this is prolly early cause timezones, but oh well) ^_^ Hope you have a FABULOUS day ~Echo (talk) 04:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) So I did something.